Keeper Agruss
Keeper Agruss is a minor antagonist in the Star Wars: The Clone Wars television series. He was the keeper of the Zygerrian Labor Processing Hub on Kadavo that Jedi General Kenobi was imprisoned. Agruss was a sadistic and obese Zygerrian confined to a hover chair, and whose ruthless nature stood out even among the colony of slavers. He is voiced by Victor Brandt. History Kadavo Slave Processor Agruss was a male Zygerrian slaver who moved around in a hover chair, and served the Zygerrian Slave Empire, as well as the Confederacy of Independent Systems by extension. Around the second year of the Clone Wars, the Togruta population of Kiros were enslaved by the Zygerrians and taken to Agruss' slave processing facility on Kadavo to undergo processing under his watch. The disappearance of the Togrutas spurred an investigation from the Galactic Republic, who sent a trio of Jedi and Clone Commander Captain Rex to Zygerria. However, they were captured, and while Anakin Skywalker and his apprentice Ahsoka Tano remained captive on Zygerria, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Kiros Governor Roshti and Rex were sent to Kadavo to undergo processing. When Agruss met his new captives, he delighted at the opportunity to "entertain" a Jedi at his processing facility, and immediately demonstrated his authority by unexpectedly having several Togruta slaves executed by being dropped into a volcano. Agruss threatened that further disobedience from Kenobi would result in the harsh punishments dealt out against the other slaves, prompting the other captives to avoid Kenobi. Death by Rex On orders from Count Dooku, Agruss prepared to execute Kenobi and Rex, but was stopped when Anakin and Ahsoka arrived with Republic reinforcements to liberate the slaves. As Obi-Wan and Rex overpowered his guards, Agruss opted to torture the slave in an attempt to force the Jedi to stop. Eventually, Agruss attempted to kill all the captured slaves out of spite, attempting to dump them into the volcano below the processing hub and destroying the control panel so Kenobi couldn't rescue the slaves. However, while he was distracted, Kenobi regained his lightsaber and prepared to kill Agruss, who reminded Kenobi that a Jedi wouldn't kill an unarmed man. Kenobi then signaled for Rex to impale Agruss with an electrostaff, killing Agruss. The keeper's body was destroyed when the processing hub was decimated by the Republic. Gallery AgrussWelcomesKenobi-SotR.jpg|Keeper Agruss and his guards. Trivia *Agruss' villainy was such that he is explicitly shown in a commercial for the Complete Fourth Season of the Clone Wars as a character who deserved to die. **In addition, Agruss is unquestionably one of the most sinister and downright evil characters of the Star Wars franchise. *Agruss' character was based on the character from The Clone Wars comic series, who appeared in the arc Slaves of the Republic. The character was only referred to as "Keeper", and was imprisoned at the end rather than killed. Navigation Category:Sadists Category:Aliens Category:Star Wars Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:One-Shot Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Male Category:Slaver Category:Blackmailers Category:Control Freaks Category:Abusers Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Arrogant Category:Lawful Evil Category:Deceased Category:Pure Evil Category:Sophisticated Category:Torturer Category:Social Darwinists Category:Weaklings Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Master of Hero Category:Gaolers Category:Oppressors Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Disciplinarians Category:Supremacists Category:Liars Category:Greedy Category:Obsessed Category:Failure-Intolerant